falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hazmat suit (Fallout 4)
(regular) (damaged) |footer = }} The hazmat suit and damaged hazmat suit are outfits in Fallout 4. Characteristics The suit provides 1,000 Radiation Resistance and an additional 98% radiation reduction, resulting in it providing more Radiation Resistance than a full suit of power armor. While wearing the suit, the Sole Survivor will be nearly immune to all external radiation damage, including gamma guns. However, it takes up every armor slot and provides no protection from ballistic or energy damage. The damaged suit has metal strips patching up the suit's helmet. Locations Hazmat suit * Four suits can be found on chem lab workers in Marowski's chem lab above Four Leaf fishpacking plant. * Two hazmat suits can be stolen from the Triggermen at the end of the quest The Big Dig. * Two in the reactor level of the Mass Fusion building: one in the locker room, and one on top of a safe in a small office next to the decontamination airlock. * Two suits can be found on a table in the room before the prototype in the Switchboard (aka Slocum Joe's basement) during the quest Tradecraft. * One in the Cambridge polymer labs, sitting on a shelf in section C4. * One at Hugo's Hole, near Dunwich Borers. * One suit can be found in the backyard bunker in West Everett Estates. It can be found immediately upon entry, sitting on a shelf on the right. * One in a locker in the silo room of the Yangtze. * One can also be found in the basement of the Fort Hagen satellite array, next to some barrels of radioactive material. * May be sold by Becky Fallon in Diamond City. * One in a broken display case on the second floor of Starport Nuka. Damaged hazmat suit * One damaged variant can be found on the reactor level of the Mass Fusion building in the open drawer of a blue console, which is directly in front of the windows to the decontamination airlock. * Two damaged variants can be found in a bunker on Cranberry Island as part of the unmarked quest. Notes * It protects against the toxic gas in the decontamination area of HalluciGen, Inc. and the gas near the end of the Nuka World gauntlet. * Although a full suit of power armor yields a higher radiation resistance, wearing a hazmat suit reduces more radiation damage than any power armor, even ones with lead plating. * Independent of location or time, the visor of the hazmat suit will have a reflection of an unknown location in Boston during daytime inside of any trader menu. This is most notable at Becky Fallon's in Diamond City. This is also true when you toggle from POV mode to third person. * It does not extend the time the wearer can swim underwater before having to surface for air. Behind the scenes The color and design of the hazmat suit closely resembles the spacesuits used by the Soviet Union during the Cold War. See also * Cleanroom suit Gallery Damaged_hazmat_suit_male.png|Damaged hazmat suit on a male Fo4_hazmat_suit_female.png|Hazmat suit on female Damaged_hazmat_suit_female.png|Damaged hazmat suit on female Art_of_Fallout_4_hazmat_suit.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Hazmat suit Loading Screen.png|Loading screen slide Category:Fallout 4 armor and clothing es:Traje Hazmat (Fallout 4) ru:Защитный комплект (Fallout 4) uk:Захисний комплект (Fallout 4)